Clak'dor VII
Clak'dor VII, conosciuto anche semplicemente come Bith, era un piccolo pianeta in orbita attorno alla grande stella bianca Colu nel Sistema Colu dei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno sulla Rotta Commerciale di Rimma. E' stato per lungo tempo membro della Repubblica Galattica e fu anche il pianeta natale della specie dei Bith. Caratteristiche *Regione: Territori dell'Orlo Esterno *Settore: Settore Mayagil *Sistema: Sistema Colu *Soli: 1: Colu *Posizione: 7 *Coordinate: M-18 *Rotazione: 26 ore standard *Rivoluzione: 647 giorni standard *Classe: Terrestre *Diametro: 9881 km *Atmosfera:Tipo III (Obbligo di indossare la maschera da respirazione) *Clima: Temperato *Gravità: Standard *Terreno: **Giungla **Palude *Fauna: **Ghhhk **Hootbat **Tartaruga Puffer **Anguilla Stinger **Urgrinox *Luoghi d'interesse: **Stazione Mezhra **Purghom Musical Performance Hall *Specie: **Bith ***Aalagar ***Y'bith (originariamente) *Lingua: **Bith **Basic Galattico Standard *Governo: Assemblea repubblicana *Popolazione: **3,4 miliardi ***99% Bith ***1% Altri *Città: **Weogar (capitale) **Buerhoz **Nozho (distrutta) *Importazioni: **Prodotti alimentari **Acqua **Materie prime *Esportazione: **Tecnici di laboratorio *Affiliazione: **Repubblica Galattica **Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti **Impero Galattico **Autorità di Eriadu **Nuova Repubblica **Federazione Galattica delle Alleanze Libere Storia Disastro ecologico I Bith si evolsero nel corso di millenni, e facendo uso dei loro potenti sensi della vista e dell'udito diventarono una razza di artisti, scienziati (la scienza Bith è sempre stata piuttosto all'avanguardia) e musicisti. Costruirono delle grandi città sulle montagne e nelle giungle di Clak'dor. Tuttavia, intorno al 300 BBY, un conflitto scoppiò sul pianeta tra la città capitale di Weogar e la sua controparte a cupola Nozho su un brevetto di iperguida. Quando il sindaco di Weogar scoprì il sotterfugio con cui la città cupola si aggiudicò l'appalto dell'iperguida a breve la guerra scoppiò. Come misura estrema venne lanciato un attacco chimico dalla capitale contro Nozho. Il bombardamento spazzò via la città dalla faccia del pianeta e distrusse l'ecosistema di Clak'dor VII, distruggendo la capacità del pianeta di produrre sia le esigenze di base per i suoi cittadini (ad esempio cibo e materie prime) sia le merci da esportare. La popolazione rimase decimata, anche se dalle rovine di Nozho emerse la sottospecie Y'bith che sarebbe andata a colonizzare Clak'dor IV. I Bith superstiti del pianeta furono costretti a trasferirsi tutti nelle città a cupola, per poi seguire la via del pacifismo. Raramente si avventurarono nelle paludi radioattive, dove la fauna mutò in altre forme di vita come lo Ghhhk. Guerre dei Cloni Clak'dor VII era rappresentato nel Senato Galattico da Dodra F'ass fino a quando il pianeta si separò nel 22 BBY, poco prima delle Guerre dei Cloni. Anche se molti Bith, come F'ass, si ritirarono sul proprio pianeta e raramente parteciparono alle varie battaglie, essendo pacifisti, i Bith sostennero la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti (CSI) con i contributi tecnologici e artistici: per i Bith la Confederazione si opponeva a una Repubblica moralmente corrotta. Unendosi alla Nuova Repubblica I Bith rimasero inorriditi dall'Impero Galattico, che li perseguitava a causa del loro precedente schieramento, spingendo l'Alleanza Ribelle a mandar loro degli aiuti poco prima della Battaglia di Yavin, guidati da Naytaan. Clak'dor VII è stato uno dei primi pianeti liberati dalla Nuova Repubblica (nel 5 ABY, subito dopo la campagna della Nuova Repubblica di Lwhekk). Dopo la liberazione del pianeta, Clak'dor VII rimane isolato per qualche tempo. Almeno fino a quando un ambasciatore Bith non assistette gli Hapani che offrirono degli aiuti a favore della Nuova Repubblica (e presentando Isolder come un dono a Leia Organa ), facendo in seguito entrare anche questo pianeta nel nuovo governo. Fu una roccaforte della Nuova Repubblica durante la Campagna di Thrawn. Il pianeta fu rappresentato nel Senato della Nuova Repubblica prima di Nara Deega e poi da E'noro. Viene risparmiato dall'invasione durante la Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong. Comparse *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (solo citazione) *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' (solo citazione) *''Cloak of Deception'' (solo citazione) *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14: 9: 08 Edition'' (solo citazione) *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' (solo citazione) *''Labyrinth of Evil'' (solo citazione) *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' (solo citazione) *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *"A Fistful of Credits"- Star Wars Gamemaster Screen *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' (solo citazione) (come Bith) *''Shield of Lies'' (solo citazione) *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''The New Jedi Order: Jedi: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' (solo citazione) *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' (solo citazione) *''Millennium Falcon'' (solo citazione) Fonti *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races, Second Edition *Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''"The Essential Guide to Star Wars Aliens"- ''Star Wars Galaxy Magazine 3 *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1995)'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 2'' (DEJ2, Dejarik Hologame) *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy, Saga Edition, Saga Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Luoghi di Clak'dor VII Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Separatisti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Pianeti filo-Alleanza Galattica